Veinticuatro horas
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Spike descubre un hechizo que lo convierte en pony por un dia dandole la oportunidad que siempre quizo con la pony de sus sueños


**Veinticuatro horas:**

Era una hermosa tarde en Ponyville, la clase de tarde en la que cualquier poni saldría a disfrutar, pero no Twilight Sparkle, ella prefería pasar un día como este en su biblioteca practicando su magia.

"Esta ya… este ya…"-repetía Spike mientras revisaba entre los libros algún hechizo que pusiera a prueba las habilidades mágicas de Twilight

"Vamos Spike debe haber uno que no haya hecho"-dijo la unicornio-"Quiero algo mas difícil"

"Hey ¿Qué tal este?"-grito el pequeño dragón-"Un hechizo de transformificacion de especies"-leyó en el libro-"Cambia a cualquier criatura en cualquier otra por veinticuatro horas"

"¿Un hechizo de transformificacion?"-repitió leyendo en voz alta-"No lo sé, suena complicado y de mucha magia. Además ¿En quién voy a usarlo?"

"¿Qué tal en mi?"

"¿En ti?"

"Por favor Twilight, siempre he querido saber que se sentiría ser un unicornio"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ahora tengo la oportunidad y solo necesito tu ayuda"

"No lo sé…"

Spike sentía que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad, pero de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea

"Si tienes razón, si crees que no puedes hacerlo"-dijo intentando atacar el orgullo de Twilight-"Creo que podremos encontrar un hechizo de menor nivel que puedas hacer"

"¿De menor nivel? Este hechizo es de principiantes podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados"

"Entonces hazlo"-reto Spike

"Bien párate ahí y dame el libro"

Twilight levito el libro hasta su mesa, leyó las instrucciones para poder realizar el hechizo. Cerró los ojos concentrándose lo más que pudo, su cuerno brillo con intensidad iluminando la habitación completamente de un fulgor violeta.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, en el lugar donde Spike estaba de pie había un unicornio de piel morada y crin verde, su cutie mark era una flama verde esmeralda.

"¿Funciono?"-dijo el unicornio con la voz de Spike. Se acerco a un espejo admirando su imagen-"Funciono. Mírame, soy un unicornio. Y un muy apuesto si me permites decirlo"

"Te dije que podía hacerlo"-respondió exhausta por la cantidad de magia que gasto en el hechizo-"Voy a descansar un rato"

"¿Te importa si salgo un momento y pruebo mi nueva apariencia?"

"Claro"-respondió la unicornio

"Gracias Twilight, realmente aprecio lo que hiciste"

"De nada, solo por favor no hagas nada loco o imprudente"

"Por favor ¿que podría hacer yo?"

Spike salió de la biblioteca con un poco de dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a tener caminar en cuatro patas, pero después de unos segundos de práctica podía moverse con total libertad. Troto por todo Ponyville, saludando a cuanto poni se cruzaba en su camino…

"Esto es genial"-pensó-"tengo que decirle a las demás, pero Fluttershy está ocupada con sus amigos, Rainbow tenía una reunión de clima con los demás pegasos, Applejack está recolectando manzanas y Pinkie debía cuidar a los gemelos el día de hoy, solo me queda…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando choco con otro poni…

"Perdón lo lamento, yo…"-no pudo terminar sus disculpas cuando se dio cuenta de que la poni con la que había chocado era Rarity

"Oh, no fue totalmente mi culpa"-dijo la muy educada unicornio que se quedo completamente inmóvil al ver al más elegante y guapo unicornio frente a sus ojos-"No estaba prestando atención. Siento mucho lo que paso mi muy amable caballero"-sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos una y otra vez frente a el

Spike aclaro su garganta hablando con una voz más profunda

"No hay problema, me da gusto ver que no le paso nada mi lady"

"Oh… vaya que modales los suyos señor…"-dijo un poco ruborizada

"Sp…"-se detuvo un momento, pensando que quizás esta era la oportunidad que tanto esperaba con la poni de sus sueños-"Spark Fire. Soy nuevo por aquí y esperaba que una hermosa damisela como usted pudiera mostrarme el lugar"

"Sera todo un placer Spark. Por favor sígame"

Spike siguió a Rarity por todo el pueblo aunque ya conocía todos los lugares a los que ella lo guiaba no le importaba mientras estuviera al lado de su amor platónico. Finalmente la unicornio llego a su hogar, la Boutique Carousel

"Y aquí es donde yo vivo: Boutique Carousel, el lugar con más clase y la más fina moda"

"Que hermoso lugar"-sonrió Spark-"¿Podrías mostrármelo por dentro?"

"Me temo que no será posible"-dijo ella negando con la cabeza-"Todo dentro es un tremendo desorden tengo mucho trabajo que hacer esta tarde"

"Oh. Entiendo, ¿le parece bien mañana?"

"¿Mañana? Hmmm"-la unicornio levanto sus ojos como si revisara una lista en su cabeza-"Supongo que podría a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Suena bien para usted?"

"Muy bien"-dijo tomando la pezuña de Rarity y la beso gentilmente-"Hasta mañana mi muy hermosa damisela"

Rarity se sonrojo ante esta acción

"Hasta mañana mi elegante caballero"

Un momento después Spike regreso a la biblioteca, en su mente gritaba con gran alegría

"Tengo una cita mañana… con Rarity… oficialmente este día es el mejor día de mi vida"

Al llegar a la biblioteca se percato de que nadie lo viera entrar. Al abrir la puerta Twilight seguía recostada en su cama

"¿Qué tal tu día Spike?"

"Oh fue de lo mejor"

"¿Paso algo interesante?"

Spike pensó en contarle lo de su cita con Rarity pero después de pensarlo mejor. Sabía que si Twilight se enterase de su cita le soltaría tremendo discurso. Mejor prefirió guardar silencio.

"No nada fuera de lo común"-mintió-"Que daño puede hacer"-pensó antes de irse a dormir en la cama que Twilight le había preparado…

Spike apenas pudo dormir esa noche, no porque su nueva forma le pareciera incomoda sino porque estaba emocionado por su cita con Rarity. Apenas cerraba los ojos y lo único en que podía pensar era ella, sus ojos, su cabello todo en ella le parecía perfecto y no podía esperar a que fuera mañana para poder verla otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente…

Spike despertó muy emocionado a pesar de no haber podido dormir muy bien por la emoción, bajo las escaleras y comió su desayuno con Twilight. Por primera vez en su vida Spike disfruto del sabor del heno y la alfalfa. Después de su desayuno Spike se apuro a tomar un baño y de lucir lo más presentable posible para su cita.

"Vaya ya era hora"-dijo Twilight esperando su turno para entrar-"Comenzaba a creer que te habías atorado otra vez"

"Hey… eso fue un accidente"

"Siiiiii lo fue"

"No me quedare a seguir siendo humillado. Saldré un momento"

"¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Oh… tu sabes… solo quería disfrutar de mis últimas horas como poni. Por cierto a que hora terminan mis veinticuatro horas"

"El hechizo terminara exactamente a las 12:35 p.m."

"Bien"-pensó Spike-"Mi almuerzo con Rarity es a las 12 así que tendré tiempo de estar con ella y después excusarme antes de que el hechizo termine. Es perfecto"-dirigiéndose a la puerta-"Bien Twilight me voy"

"Que tengas un buen día"

"Y lo será"-respondió en voz baja

Spike cruzo trotando Ponyville hasta la Boutique de Rarity. Al llegar a su destino, se detuvo frente a la puerta, intento verse lo más tranquilo posible, respiro hondo y toco la puerta. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando a la hermosa Rarity, quien estaba vestida para la ocasión con un hermoso vestido lavanda y su crin recogida con un lindo broche con una joya incrustada en su cuello llevaba el rubí de fuego que él le había regalado. Spike se quedo mudo e inmóvil ante la belleza frente a sus ojos.

"Hola mi gentil señor"-sonrió Rarity, feliz de la reacción que provoco al unicornio-"Gusta pasar"

"Después de usted mi dulce damisela"

Rarity guio a Spark (Spike) hacia una mesa elegantemente decorada en el centro de la boutique, colocó dos platos de ensalada de frutas y margaritas. Ambos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de su almuerzo.

"Y bien ¿Cómo va el negocio de la moda?"

"En estos momentos se encuentra en un gran auge"-respondió la unicornio despreocupadamente, mientras delicadamente limpiaba su boca con una servilleta-"Siempre hay una gran demanda por la alta costura, incluso en un pequeño pueblo como Ponyville"

"Lo sé… yo también me dedico a la moda"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, soy un poni que gusta de la moda y la costura tanto como a ti"

Rarity sonrió

"Spark, eres tan dulce"

La conversación continúo y Spike perdió la noción del tiempo. Creyó que aun tenía suficiente tiempo…

"Debo decir Spark"-sonrió la unicornio blanca-"A pesar de que solo nos conocemos por un día, siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¿En serio?"-dijo un poco nervioso de que ella estuviera sospechando

"Eres tan diferente a cualquier otro semental que haya conocido"

"Si lo soy"-dijo intentando no lucir nervioso-"si tan solo supieras que tan diferente"-pensó

"Tus ojos me parecen tan familiares"-declaro la unicornio

"¿En verdad?"

"Si. Tan brillantes y exuberantes, amistosos y tan vivos, con una pizca de picardía. Me recuerdan a alguien pero no puedo figurar quien…"

"Suficiente de hablar de mis ojos"-dijo Spark para desviar la atención de Rarity-"Hablemos de los tuyos, son tan brillantes y de un hermoso azul como dos perfectos zafiros"

"Oh"-se sonrojo Rarity-"Eres tan dulce"-hizo su plato hacia un lado apoyado sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa-"Muy, muy dulce"

Rarity comenzó a acercarse lentamente, cerró los ojos y con sus labios listos para un beso.

"No puedo creerlo"-pensó Spike mientras se acercaba mas a la poni de sus sueños-"Estoy a punto de besar a Rarity. Mis sueños se están haciendo realidad"

Spike cerró los ojos sin siquiera notar que su cuerpo comenzaba a despedir un fulgor. Su cuerpo exploto en un brillante luz violeta, lo suficientemente brillante para hacer que Rarity abriera los ojos, se detuvo en seco al ver que frente a ella en el lugar donde debería estar Spark, se encontraba Spike

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?"-pregunto con cierto enojo en sus voz

"Lo que tú quieras, mi dulce damisela"-respondió Spike sin notar el cambio. Rarity lo miro de arriba y abajo y él se hizo lo mismo-"Oh"-trago saliva

"¿¡Es acaso alguna especie de broma!"-pregunto furiosa-"¿Pensaste que podías divertirte haciéndome ver como una tonta?"

"No, no, no es lo que piensas"-intento explicar

Pero Rarity estaba demasiado enojada. Su cuerno brillo con intensidad y comenzó a atraer varios objetos hacia ella.

"¡Largo!"-grito-"¡largo, largo, largo, LARGO!"

Spike salió disparado de la boutique seguido de una avalancha de telas, almohadas y otros objetos que Rarity le arrojaba.

"¡Y llévate esto!"-le arrojo el rubí de fuego golpeándolo en la cabeza

Corrió por todo Ponyville hasta la biblioteca abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Al entrar, Twilight noto a Spike cansado y sin aliento

"¿Qué ocurre Spike?"

"Twilight creo que hice algo muy, muy malo"-dijo mirando con tristeza la gema roja entre sus manos

Spike explico a Twilight lo que había ocurrido, la unicornio se mantuvo inmóvil con una mirada impasible en su rostro.

"… y después el hechizo termino. Rarity se dio cuenta y pensó que le estaba jugando un broma, nunca la había visto tan furiosa"-Spike termino su historia con un suspiro-"anda vamos quiero oírlo"

"¿Oír que?"-pregunto Twilight

"Ya sabes el sermón… que me digas que hice mal, el cómo mentir está mal… blah, Blah, blah"

"No creo que sea necesario"-declaro Twilight-"Sabes lo que hiciste mal y por lo que veo realmente ya te debes sentir muy mal. No veo razón para repetir lo que ya sabes"

"¿Y entonces? Twilight necesito tu ayuda esta vez hice un gran lio y no sé que hacer"

"Si quieres arreglar todo este asunto, debes volver con Rarity y explicarle todo"-dijo Twilight con suavidad

"¿Volver?"-dijo Spike asustado-"No pienso volver hasta que se calme. ¿Tienes idea de lo que haría si regreso?"

"Tienes que. Si no vas y te disculpas podrías perder la amistad de Rarity para siempre"

Spike suspiro derrotado. Twilight tenía razón, la mayoría de las veces y odiaba eso. Miro el rubí de fuego entre sus garras. Debía volver y disculparse

"Bien. Si no regreso en dos horas hay una caja de esmeraldas bajo mi cama. Puedes quedártela"

"Por segunda vez en el día Spike camino por toda Ponyville hasta la boutique. De nuevo respiro hondo y toco a la puerta, esta se abrió ligeramente revelando dos brillantes ojos azules

"¿Cómo te atreves a volver?"-dijo la voz de Rarity-"No quiero verte"

"Rarity, déjame explicarte"-rogo Spike-"solo quiero…"

"¿Qué?"-grito la unicornio-"¿Jugarme otra de tus horribles bromas? No gracias"

Rarity intento cerrar la puerta pero Spike la bloqueo con su pie

"Como te atreves"-dijo Rarity-"intentando cerrarla con más fuerza-"retira tu pie en este instante"

"Solo dame cinco minutos, después me iré y si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé"

Rarity lo miro aun enfadada pero aun así abrió completamente la puerta. Quería oir la gran explicación del pequeño dragón

"¿Bien?"-dijo Rarity parada en el marco de la puerta-"Te escucho y más vale que sea bueno"

"Mira, mi intención nunca fue engañarte"-comenzó a explicarse-"Ayer mientras Twilight estudiaba su magia encontramos un hechizo que podía convertirme en un poni por un día y pensé que sería divertido que lo intentara en mi. Después mientras trotaba por el pueblo me tope contigo por accidente, y cuando me dijiste que era adorable y todo un caballero no pude evitarlo"

"¿Pero por que llegar a tales extremos? ¿Por qué engañarme de tal manera?"

"Tu sabes el por que"-respondió el dragón. Apretó el rubí entre sus garras armándose de valor para decir el resto-"Rarity me gustas y mucho"

"Oh. Ya veo"-dijo más calmada

"Desde que te conocí mi primer día en Ponyville no dejo de pensar en ti, sueño contigo cada noche, intento hacer lo posible por que te fijes en mi. Pensé que después de lo sucedido cuando perdí el control, tu sabes lo de mi crecimiento desproporcionado, sabias lo que sentía y siempre me dices que soy muy lindo y tierno yo pensé que… esta podía ser mi oportunidad para poder expresar mis sentimientos"

Rarity suspiro profundamente

"Primero que nada, aprecio que seas honesto conmigo"

"Gracias Rarity, es que eres tan hermosa y amable…"

"Si lo sé"-sonrió la unicornio-"Y tu eres tan lindo y tierno. Y por esto es muy doloroso para mi decirlo…"-suspiro-"Lamento tanto si todas esas cosas que dije sobre ti se mal interpretaron, las dije con toda honestidad, pero lo nuestro no pude ser. Tu eres un dragón y yo una poni, lo siento. Hubiese querido decírtelo antes pero no quería, tu sabes…"

"Si lo entiendo, sabía que debí haber una razón por la que no me dejaste hablar en aquel momento"

"Spike en verdad te aprecio eres un gran amigo"

"Amigo…"-dijo sin mucho animo

"Vamos, no pongas esa cara, mi Spikey Wikey nunca ha dejado que algo como esto lo desanime. Estoy segura que algún día encontraras a alguien que realmente sienta lo mismo por ti"

"Pero nunca a nadie como tu"

"Eso es obvio"-dijo con una sonrisa la poni-"Pero aun así quiero que mantengas esa frente en alto y me prometas que no dejaras de ser el Spike del cual me siento muy feliz de ser su amiga"

"Gracias Rarity"-estaba por despedirse cuando record el rubí entre sus manos-"Creo que esto es tuyo"

"¿En serio me lo regresaras?"

"Es tuyo, lo recuerdas. Guárdalo como un recuerdo de nuestra amistad"

"Gracias mi Spikey Wikey, lo atesorare por siempre"

Ambos se dieron un abrazo

"Entonces ¿todo bien entre los dos?"

"Por supuesto. Pero no quiero enterarme de que vuelvas a hacer algo como esto otra vez"

"Prometido"

De regreso a la biblioteca…

"¿Y bien, como salió todo con Rarity?"

"Bien, me disculpe y le explique todo, tuve suerte de que me escuchara"

"Los verdaderos amigos se perdonan"

"Eso me recuerda, lamento haberte involucrado en esto Twilight"

"Está bien Spike. Creo que aprendiste algo nuevo hoy y eso merece un carta a la Princesa"

"¿Puede ser mañana?"-bostezo el dragón-"He recorrido este pueblo tres veces en un solo día"

"De acuerdo, buenas noches Spike"

"Buenas noches Twilight"-miro por la ventana-"Buenas noches mi dulce Rarity"

**Fin…**


End file.
